Last Hope
by Moonhawk88903
Summary: When Oliver comes to live in the Vocaloid mansion, he meets his inspiration, Len Kagamine. What will conspire between the two young boys? OLIVER X LEN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So, this is my OliLen fanfiction because there are so few of them! I have no idea why, Banana Boat is my favorite Vocaloid ship! So, I decided to do something about the small number of OliLen fics! (If you're an OliLen shipper, you should do something about it too! :O Hehe!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Oliver looked up at the daunting mansion before him and gulped. _I-it's huge... _He walked up a couple of steps and onto a platform in front of the large door. He gathered the willpower he needed, poised to ring the doorbell, and took a deep breath... His hand moved shakily forward, and-

_ BAM!_ The door slammed open and Oliver jumped backwards in terror with a yelp. He tumbled down the steps that he had climbed to get to the door and groaned weakly on the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" A boy with bright blue eyes hurried to Oliver's side and Oliver scooted away from him with a look of fear in his singular golden eye, clutching his own ankle.

Len frowned as he took in the young boy's bandages. Len wondered what had happened to him. He seemed really scared... "It's ok..." Len said, stepping towards him again.

Oliver didn't try to scoot away again, but instead looked up at him a bit shockedly.

"L-len Kagamine..." He recognized him now, and Oliver couldn't believe it! Len Kagamine! THE Len Kagamine was standing in front of him! Oliver had admired Len for as long as he could remember. Len was his inspiration, only comfort, and hope in Oliver's dark world. Whenever Oliver's parents were cruel, Len's music cheered him up. Len saved Oliver's life. Len gave Oliver reason to live and keep going. Len was the reason why Oliver was here. Len was the reason why Oliver was the newest Vocaloid.

Len blinked. "Ah, you know me already."

"Y-yes..." _How could I not?  
_

Len looked at the already-bandaged ankle Oliver was cradling. "Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned.

Oliver blushed. "I-it's not a big deal... My ankle was already injured..."

Len couldn't help but notice how cute Oliver was, especially when he blushed... He had an adorable British accent and a cute sailor's outfit on. His bandages were endearing and made him look childish and innocent. His golden eye was shining and lively and his hair fell against his pale face _just_ right... Wait, what?! _I did NOT just think that...! Cute?! H-he's... a guy... right...? I don't think guys are cute...! Do I...? No, no, no! Stop it, Len! Focus!_

"Still, come in," Len said, extending his hand towards Oliver. Oliver grinned and took his hand gratefully and Len pulled him up with a slight blush. Oliver was so happy to be here, meeting Len! As soon as Oliver put weight on his ankle though, he let out a short cry of pain and hopped off of it, clutching Len's arm for balance.

"A-ah...! S-sorry, Len-sama! That r-really hurts though..."

_ -Sama? Is that really necessary? I know we just met, but even so, just -san is plenty for me... _Len thought.

"It's fine, don't be sorry! Let's just get you inside..." Len said, steadying Oliver and leading him inside the Vocaloid mansion.

Oliver gasped, looking around his surroundings in awe. "It's so beautiful!" he breathed, gazing at the large and fancy entry room. It even SMELLED fancy, like some sort of expensive flowery perfume.

Len smiled. _If this is his reaction to the ENTRY HALL, wait 'till he sees the rest of the house!_

Oliver let himself be lead by Len into another room. This one was ENORMOUS! He didn't even have words to describe it! He merely stood with his mouth agape, staring dazedly. His gaze swept across elegant white furniture, a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and fluffy white carpet. All of it was perfect... It was like a dream house, for surely no real house was this extravagant...

Len looked at Oliver's cute expression and felt his heart beat a bit faster. Oliver's eyes were glassy and wide and his lips were parted in amazement, his delicate blond hair falling around his face from underneath his cute sailor's hat... _I h-have to stop thinking like this... _Len thought, distracting himself by guiding Oliver over to a pure white couch, but Len couldn't shake a little bit of pride and satisfaction that clung to him, though. It was HIS house that elicited that wonder from Oliver... The thought made Len happy.

Oliver stopped in front of the couch, staring at it strangely. Len blinked at him. "Aren't you going to sit?"

Oliver blushed. "I-it doesn't feel right..." He didn't want to sit on it, even though that's what it was made for. He felt that is was so pretty that it should be displayed rather than used. He also thought that if he sat on it, he would dirty it somehow... He didn't feel worthy of the fancy furniture. He wasn't used to luxury.

Len looked at him oddly. "Don't be silly, just sit," he said.

Not wanting to disobey Len, Oliver sat down without further argument, though he still felt uncomfortable doing so.

Len settled next to him on the couch and lifted Oliver's foot.

"Ah! Nnh..." Even though he tried to stay quiet, Oliver couldn't keep the whimper of pain from escaping his lips.

Len glanced up at him and began removing Oliver's bandages to assess his ankle. "How did you get these injuries?" Len asked in an attempt to make small talk.

Oliver's face flushed as memories of his drunken mother screaming at him as his father beat him mercilessly rushed back to him. "O-oh... I-I, uh... W-well, I d-don't really like talking about it..."

Len blushed. _Oh crap, I upset him. _"Oh, sorry! I understand!" Len was even more curious as to how Oliver had received his injuries now, though.

Oliver nodded slowly. "I-it's okay."

Len tried to think of something else to say as he struggled to untie the knot on the bandage. "Oh! What's your name, by the way?" Len asked, finally thinking of something.

Oliver suddenly realized he hadn't introduced himself. _How rude! And I wanted to impress Len, too... But wait, shouldn't he know who I am? The master didn't tell them about me?_

"M-my name is Oliver! I'm the new Engloid," Oliver explained.

"Really? Master didn't say anything to us about it... how strange..."

Oliver looked down at his hands on his lap. "I see. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I thought you would know..." _Stupid Oliver, of course he wouldn't know... Len Kagamine isn't and shouldn't be bothered about a silly boy like myself, I'm not important..._

Just then, Len managed to untie the knot on Oliver's bandage. The cloth fell off Oliver's leg and Len frowned. "Oh, jeez..."

Oliver looked over at his ankle and frowned as well. It was extremely red and swollen and had a large black and blue mark over the bone. _It got worse, _Oliver thought.

Len stood up and walked out of the room. Oliver helplessly watched him leave. _Where's he going...?_

A moment later, Len returned with an ice pack and a first-aid kit. Oliver smiled slightly as Len sat down on the couch again.

Len had a focused look on his face as he smeared a cool gel on the swollen area. Oliver winced at the sting and Len shot him an apologetic glance. Len put the ice pack on Oliver's ankle next, and Oliver sighed in pleasure.

"Ah... That feels great..."

Len blushed slightly and ducked his head a little so his bangs obscured his pink-tinted cheeks. He secured the ice pack with a fresh bandage and sighed.

"There, all done," Len said.

Oliver smiled at him shyly. "Thanks, Len-sama...!"

Len blushed again at the cute little shy smile and compliment. "Ah, you don't need to call me -sama... I know you probably just came here from England, so you might not know..."

Oliver frowned. "No, -sama can be used for someone you greatly admire and respect, right?"

Len nodded.

"Well, then I'm using the right one, unless there's another one I should use instead?"

Len blushed. _Is h__e saying that he greatly admires and respects me...? _"Um, well, -sama's a bit much..."

"Oh, sorry, if you don't like it... What should I call you then?"

"Well, everyone usually just calls me Len, or maybe _Len-kun_..." _Actually, everyone else just says Len... _Len was a bit ashamed because he only suggested Len-kun because he thought it would be cute to hear Oliver to say... He didn't know why he was acting so weird, he liked girls! Girls! Right...?

Oliver's eyes widened slightly. "I would be honored to call you one of those those... Len-kun!" Oliver smiled, tasting the new name. Len had put emphasis on Len-kun, so Oliver figured that's what Len preferred for him to use. "Len-kun!"

Len blushed and smiled and was about to say something when Miku stuck her head inside the room. "Hey, Le- Who's that?!" She asked, looking at Oliver, her eyes glistening.

Oliver's face flushed. "M-miku-san! It's a pleasure to meet you... My name is Oliver, and I'm the new Engloid..." Oliver said nervously. Len noticed with satisfaction that he had used -san rather than -sama for Miku. His satisfaction dissipated quickly, though, when Miku hugged Oliver suddenly.

"Really?! Aw, he's so cute~!"

Oliver blushed deeply and stuttered a bit. An angry red blush appeared on Len's face as he looked at them. _Damn Miku! Wait, why am I upset? I-i'm totally not jealous or anything..._

Miku grinned and pulled out of the hug. Oliver smiled back at her shyly, obviously a bit flustered. Len frowned. _Stop smiling at her like that!_

"Aww!~" Miku cooed. "Hang on, the others just HAVE to see you, Ollie!" Miku scurried out of the room.

_ OLLIE?! _Len thought, enraged. Oliver was blushing furiously and looking nervous to meet the others.

Len fumed until Miku returned with a pack of Vocaloids behind her. "This is Oliver, everyone!~" All of the others grinned or made comments about how cute he was.

Oliver looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I- Uh... C-... Th-..." Oliver said, obviously intimidated by the large amount of Vocaloids all staring at him. Len felt another surge of anger at Miku for making him anxious like that by bringing them all out at once.

The others all laughed at Oliver's stuttering. "Aww, he's shy!"

Oliver blushed deeply and looked on nervously as they laughed. _Are they laughing at me?_

Looking at Oliver's expression and hearing them all laugh was pissing Len off. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Len exploded.

They all grew silent and stared at Len in shock.

"L-len-kun...?" Oliver questioned meekly.

Rin smirked. "You let him call you Len-kun?" They all started laughing again and Len lost his temper and pointed at the stairs with a red face. "GET OUT!" he shouted, grabbing Oliver's wrist and leading him out of the room. Oliver was worried that Len was angry with him. Had he done something wrong?

When the reached the kitchen, Len felt a gentle tug from Oliver, who was trying to pull his arm back. "L-len-kun, please stop, it hurts..."

Len turned around, remembering Oliver's ankle wound. He felt so stupid for dragging him around like that now.

"I'm sorry..." Len said, releasing Oliver.

"I-... It's fine... W-what happened back there?"

Len shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry about them if they made you uncomfortable..."

Oliver nodded. "S-so... Y-you're not m-mad at me...?" He stuttered, looking at the ground.

Len was taken aback. "Of course not, why would you think tha..." Len trailed off as he heard Oliver sniffle and saw a tear roll down his cheek. _Wha-...?_

Len stepped toward Oliver. "I-I'm sorry, Oliver, I-..." He trailed off again when Oliver looked up at him with a bright smile. _Tears... of joy...? But why...?_

"I'm so happy! I thought you were angry with me, Len-kun...!" Len was shocked into silence as Oliver hugged him.

Len slowly lifted his arms and patted Oliver's back awkwardly.

Oliver didn't know what he would have done if Len was angry... He needed Len's acceptance so badly it hurt. Len had been the light in Oliver's life through his abuse and Oliver knew that if Len were to be so angry as to, say, stop talking to him, he would never be able to sing again. And if Len ever hated him... Oliver didn't even want to think about it.

Oliver looked up at Len with a teary smile. "Thank you, Len-kun," he said.

Len smiled and carefully wiped the tears out from underneath Oliver's good eye and Oliver smiled even brighter.

Just then, Miku and Rin walked in. "Le-..." They broke off when they saw the scene before them: Oliver and Len embracing and looking at each other lovingly and Len tenderly wiping away Oliver's tears. "Oh..." Rin said awkwardly.

Len immediately jolted away from Oliver, both blushing furiously. "Y-yes?" Len asked.

"W-we were just talking and wanted to apologize... we're sorry if we made you uncomfortable, Oliver..." Rin said awkwardly.

"I-it's ok..." Oliver replied quietly.

"Well, we'll just leave now...!" Miku said, dragging Rin out of the room. Both were eager to get out of the awkward situation as soon as possible. "Yeah, bye!" Rin called as they left.

Len glanced at Oliver, both of them still blushing like mad. "Well, um..." Len said uncomfortably.

"Y-yeah..." Oliver replied weakly.

They both stood in awkward silence for a moment before Oliver's stomach emitted a loud growl and Oliver blushed a deep crimson.

Len laughed. "Hungry?"

Oliver nodded shyly and Len grabbed them both some lunch.

* * *

That night, Len lay awake in his bed, thinking. That rest of the day, Oliver had gotten along well with the other Vocaloids, but never left Len's side until it was time for bed and they all went to their seperate rooms. Oliver didn't have many things, just a small bag with a few essentials, so unpacking wasn't a problem.

Len couldn't get Oliver out of his mind. He was so cute and shy... Len felt felt a need to protect him and love him. _LOVE HIM?! I don't love him! It's not even possible, we've only known each other for a day... But then, why do I feel jealous when he talks to others? Why can't I stop thinking about him like this even though we're both gu-_

Len's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a noise. Len paused and listened closely. He heard some shuffling, but he couldn't really tell what it was... A scream broke through the night, causing Len's eyes to widen in shock and fear.

_ Oliver!  
_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, sorry if it wasn't very good! I started writing this at midnight and worked on it for a while, and now it's 4 am as I'm posting this... Hopefully it's not bad. I'm going to start (and most likely finish, yay!) the second chapter tomorrow cuz I don't want to right now! I am TIRED! I spent most of my day traveling. From 12 in the afternoon till ten tonight, I was on planes and in airports and just blah, all that good stuff. Also, I have no plot planned for this story. At all. I'm just writing with the flow. So sorry if it gets weird or anything. Thank you! Bye! 3 (GO OLILEN!)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I got this done for you and figured I'd post it now! I plan to get at least one more chapter written today, too! :D**

**Also, special shout-out to Zelka Renji! Your follow, favorite, and review made me cry happy tears! My first-ever review! I woke up and felt completely uninspired, but thanks to you, I could write this chapter! So thank you! Reviews mean a lot to me, so please review if you want to see more, everybody! **

* * *

Oliver layed down on his bed with a sigh. Today was... _different_... He had met all the Vocaloids, and they all seemed nice. Especially Len. Oliver was so happy that he was here with Len... He hoped he and Len could be friends...

Oliver's eyes started to close and he felt himself begin to drift off to sleep.

_"Little brat!"_

Oliver rolled over in his sleep.

_"You are NOT our son! You terrible, good for nothing, little worm!" Oliver's mother spewed insults at Oliver, who was cowering against the wall. _

_**What had he done wrong?**_

_Her breath reeked of alcohol. Oliver felt tears spring to his eyes as his father stumbled closer to him. He knew what was coming. _

_**Oliver didn't understand.**_

_His father hit him._

_**Oliver didn't understand what he had done to make his parents hate him.**_

_Oliver was struck again and again... The pain was never-ending..._

_**When would it stop?**_

Oliver was rolling around in his bed restlessly and starting to sweat.

_A blow struck Oliver's eye. Oliver wasn't sure what he was hit with to bring this intense pain. He screamed as the pain resonated through his every bone._

_**Why couldn't he see?**_

_All he could see out of his left eye was darkness and he felt hot, wet liquid cascade down his face. Oliver realized blood was joining the tears on his face._

_He writhed in pain and wished desperately for an end._

_**What had he done to deserve this?**_

_Oliver felt his vision slip away from his other eye as well as he began to pass out. His parent's jeers' filled his mind._

Oliver sat up and screamed. He was shaking and sweating from the dream he had just violently snapped out of. He calmed down for a second when he realized he was in a bed, but then got even more hysterical when he couldn't recognise his surroundings. It was so dark and he couldn't see... Where was he?

Oliver heard footsteps pounding and began to hyperventilate. _N-no... My parents... They're coming...!_

He let out a sob as he wondered what to do. He was trapped and he didn't know where he was... They were going to kill him this time, he knew it...

The door flung open and Oliver screamed. A light flipped on and Oliver saw...

_Len...?_

The memories of the previous day rushed back to him. It was all a dream... He wasn't going to die...

Len rushed towards Oliver. The poor boy was shaky and soaked in sweat and tears streamed down his small face.

"Oliver, are you alright?! What happened?!" Len demanded.

Oliver let out a small sob and wrapped his arms around Len, who was standing next to his bed. Len sat down next to Oliver on the bed and wrapped his arms around Oliver comfortingly.

"L-len-kun...! It was t-terrible... It was happening again, and t-they were going to k-kill me...!"

Len hugged Oliver tighter as Oliver sobbed into his shirt. "W-what... what was happening again? Who was going to kill you?"

"M-my parents..."

"Your parents were going to kill you?" Len asked, a bit shocked.

Oliver nodded, but then shook his head. "I-it was just a dream... A memory, that's all..."

Len froze. _A memory... _Suddenly Oliver's bandages made terrible sense to him. "Oh, Oliver..."

Oliver continued to quietly cry into Len's shirt as they held each other.

Just then, Rin ran in. "What's happening?! I heard a scream!" She stopped as she saw Oliver and Len hugging and Oliver crying again. _How many times in one day am I going to walk in on them like this...? _Rin wondered.

Oliver didn't acknowledge Rin's presence, and continued to clutch Len and cry. Len replied, but didn't pull away from Oliver when he saw Rin this time. "He had a nightmare, that's all..."

"Oh... Well, it looks like you have it under control..." Rin said, backing out of the room.

Len nodded and she exited.

"L-len-kun..." Oliver stuttered as he pulled Len closer. "D-don't... don't leave..."

Len blushed. "O-of course not..."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be up today, too, I promise! Thank you! Bye! (YAY FOR OLILEN!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Like I said before, I have very little plot planned, so if you have any suggestions for anything you want to happen, they would be much appreciated and I will gladly add them! Anything you want to happen? Do you want Len and Oliver to duet a certain song? Should something crazy happen? Are there any other pairs you want to see happen in this story, like a little RinXMiku (for exmaple) too? (Of course they would just be in the background, the story would still be mainly LenXOliver) A certain scene you want to happen? Should I add the classic "person walks in on another person naked" scene? Do you want me to write a lemon later on? EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING WILL BE CONSIDERED, DON'T HESITATE TO ASK! **

* * *

Len woke up the next morning and cuddled closer to the warm body next to him, not wanting to get up. _Wait a second...! _Len opened his eyes quickly and found him self curled around a small boy. _I'm not in my room..._

Len sat up and looked around Oliver's room. _I guess we fell asleep..._

Len smiled down at Oliver sleeping peacfullly and brushed the hair out of his face. Oliver made a small noise and slowly opened his eye.

"L-len-kun...?"

"Sorry for falling asleep in here," Len said, feeling guilty for waking Oliver up.

Oliver smiled. "No, thank you for staying with me... I had a good dream for the first time in a long while," Oliver said, sitting up and yawning, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Len blushed. "O-oh..."

Oliver stood up shakily, trying not to hurt his ankle.

"Len-kun, can you help me?" he asked, leaning on the foot board of the bed for support.

Len jumped up, "Oh! Sorry, of course! Where do you want to go?"

Oliver blinked and blushed. He had just gotten up out of habit, he didn't know where he should go in the mansion. "Oh, um, when is breakfast?"

Len shrugged unhelpfully and Oliver sighed. "Well, I don't know, what do you guys normally do around here?"

"At this early in the morning?"

Oliver nodded.

"Sleep."

"Oh..." Oliver sat down again.

_What am I doing...? There's plenty to do, I could give him a tour... _Len blushed as a thought came to mind. _Am I just making up excuses to lay with Oliver again...?_

"Should we try to go back to bed then?" Oliver asked uncertainly and Len blushed darker.

"Uh, actually, I just remembered that you haven't been given a tour yet..." Len said awkwardly.

Oliver grinned brightly. "Oh! That sounds great! Sure!"

Len helped Oliver up and Oliver leaned on him as they walked, making Len blush.

"Um, so, uh, my room is here." Len said, stopping in front of the room next to Oliver's.

"Oh, you're next to me! Great!" Oliver smiled.

"Uh, y-yeah. And the other bedrooms are in this hall, too." Len walked past them, not naming who was in which room. Oliver gasped, "Ooh"ed, and "Aah"ed at the rooms Len showed him as they made their way through the labyrinth of a mansion.

They reached the recording studio they had in the mansion and Oliver gasped and released Len to hobble forward. He walked up to the equipment and stared at all the little buttons and looked at the recording room with a microphone, guitar, and piano. "Wow," he breathed wistfully.

Len smiled at him. "Do you want to try singing something in there?"

Oliver's eyes widened and he clenched his fists excitedly. "Really?! Yes!"

Len smiled and led him into the recording room and pointed at the microphone. "Go ahead and sing whatever you want, I'll record it so you can listen to how you sounded."

Oliver bounced excitedly. "Do you have the music for Candy Candy?"

Len blinked. "Yeah, I'll play it."

Len returned to the room with the electrical equipment and played the track for Candy Candy.

He watched as Oliver began to sing in English with his cute British accent.

"Look for love as sweet as cherry lollipops

Find a crush like white vanilla cream

Once again they hide themselves away from me

Cannot see the forest for the trees

Bit by bit I taste a bit of apple rain

Knowing something good is soon to come

Breathe it in like candy-coated sugar cane

Happiness is now falling from above!~~"

Len looked on as Oliver hit all the notes perfectly. The song sounded so good and cute! He stared as Oliver started to do a cute little dance with the chorus.

"Candy~, Candy~, Candy~, Candy~, Candy~~!

Sweetie, sweetie, girls love!

Chewing~, chewing~, chewing, chewing, chewing~~

Cutie, cutie, ch-ch-ch-chewing love!

Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy!

Sweetie, sweetie, girls love!

Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing!

Cutie, cutie~- so candy love!"

When Oliver was finished, he limped back into the room where Len was recording and found Len grinning.

"That was so cute!" Len burst, then blushed, realizing what he said. "Um, I mean..."

Oliver blushed. "D-do you... really think so?"

"Uh, well, yeah..."

Oliver smiled and hugged Len. "You're too kind, Len-kun! Thank you!~" Oliver was ecstatic to recieve a compliment on his singing from his idol!

Len blushed darker. "Oh, uh, you're welcome..."

Oliver grinned and looked at Len. "While we're here, can you sing, too? I've always wanted to hear you sing in person, Len-kun!"

Len of course couldn't say no. "What song do you want to hear?"

Oliver grinned. His eyes glistened excitedly as he said innocently, "How about Spice!"

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, Spice! Heh heh heh! Thank you for reading! Like I said, please review or leave a suggestion! Tank you!  
*oliver shyly standing next to a suggestion box* S-suggestions welcome!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"S-spice...? But that song is..." Len started, trailing off when he saw Oliver blink up at him innocently and cluelessly.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

"I mean... Yeah, I'll sing it..." _Damn it, what am I doing?!_

Oliver grinned. "Yay!"

Len put the song on and went to the microphone and began singing.

He was okay until it got to the chorus:

"nigakute hotta na supaisu

(The bitter taste of hot burning SPICE)

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

(Just this once I'll let you have some)

muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o

(Because I know that you're taken with, with my taste)

karadejuu de kanji te?

(And doesn't it make you love it even more?)"

He felt _really_ awkward singing that part to Oliver, but even more awkward when it got to the next chorus, which translated into:

"The bitter taste of much too sweet syrup

That you choose to take only from me

Skin on skin and I know what you taste like now

For now it has me satisfied!"

Afterwards, Len was greeted by Oliver's clapping. "YAY! That was AMAZING, Len-kun!"

Len blushed and wondered if Oliver even knew what the song meant. If he did he probably wouldn't have asked him to sing it. "Do you know what it says?"

Oliver blushed too. "Yeah, I know what the lyrics are, but... I still really like the song..."

Len blushed even darker. "Oh... Just wondering..." _He KNEW the whole time?! And he REQUESTED it?!_

Oliver knew that song got a bit sexual, but he still loved the beat of it, and he loved hearing Len sing it. He didn't dislike it just because a few innuendos... In fact, they made him like it more... He would never admit that though, not even to himself.

"Well, uh, let's finish up the tour then, I guess..." Len said. Oliver nodded and they went off to look at the remaining rooms.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to listen to the full Spice! and see where I got my lyrics from and stuff, here's the video: watch?v=RnVV9nhcSSs Also, here's what Oliver sang last chapter: watch?v=kVlCMhpz88w**

* * *

** TIME SKIP!**

* * *

After dinner that night, Oliver went to take a shower and pulled off his clothes.

_I wonder if it would be too weird to ask to sleep with Len again..._

He took the bandages off of his ankle and knee.

_Probably... But laying with him made me feel so safe..._

Last to be removed was the bandage over his eye. Oliver purposely avoided looking in the mirror; the image it reflected back at him was too grotesque for Oliver to look at.

Just then the door opened and Len walked inside, closing the door behind him. He froze when he saw Oliver.

Oliver was frozen as well as Len stared at him. Len looked at Oliver's eye in horror. As opposed to his bright amber right eye, this eye's iris was blue, foggy, and sightless. Two scars crisscrossed over his eye, one of them so long it went past his eyebrow and down to his cheek, the other just barely reaching past his eyelid. The worst part was the whites of Oliver's eye. It wasn't white at all, but a dead-looking gray. The muscles in his eye and around it looked like they had died.

Oliver's father had had a knife, and that's how Oliver got the crisscrossing scars over his eye and the deep scar on his knee. Oliver's father was a truly cruel man; he did not want to kill Oliver, but to torture him and leave lasting damage. He broke his ankle on one leg and cut his knee on the other so Oliver wouldn't be able to walk at all for a long time. And he cut his eye, blinding his only son and ruining his good looks, leaving an ugly wound so that Oliver would never be able to take the bandage off.

Len continued to stare at Oliver's eye for a moment. His gaze traveled downward and he blushed when his eyes met a certain area but kept gazing downward to look at Oliver's knee. There was a long and bright gash across it that still had stitches in it.

Oliver was horrified! Len was staring at him! Oliver felt so exposed! Len could see all of his ugly wounds...! What would Len think of him? Oliver felt like he was stripped out of his skin and placed on display with all of his flaws. He felt like Len was judging him, and was waiting for him to leave.

But he wasn't leaving...! He seemed to be entranced, staring at Oliver.

"L-len-kun..."

Len snapped out of it and blushed deeply. "I'm so sorry!" Len opened the door and rushed out, slamming it shut behind him.

Oliver stood there for a moment, still a little shocked and unsure of what to do. After a moment he climbed into the shower and turned the water on and was lost in his thoughts immediately. I hope Len still likes me...

Len stood frozen in front of the bathroom door, recounting what had just happened. He couldn't get the image of Oliver out of his mind. He had just seen what was under Oliver's bandages, and it wasn't pretty. Len blushed when he remembered what else he had seen, but he shook it out of his mind, walking to his room and laying down on the bed.

* * *

Neither Oliver nor Len could sleep.

Len still couldn't get what he had seen earlier out of his mind.

Oliver was scared to fall asleep by himself in the dark room, and he couldn't stop fretting over the possibility of Len being disgusted with him and rejecting him.

Finally, Oliver got tired of laying there anxiously. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't talk to Len, and if he did, his nightmares would be even worse. He hoped Len was still awake as he knocked quietly on his door.

Len sat up. "Yes? Who is it?" he whispered, wondering who would knock on his door at this hour and why.

"It's Oliver... Can I come in?"

Len blinked. After staring at him so rudely earlier, Oliver still wanted to see him? "Yes..."

Oliver opened the door and quietly closed it again once he was inside. "I hope I didn't wake you..."

"No, I was still awake."

"Oh, good... Well... About what happened earlier..."

Len was glad for the darkness as he blushed. "Oh, jeez, I'm really sorry about that."

Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know that I must really look like a monster of some kind. I'M the one who's sorry you had to see that..."

"I don't think you look like a monster, Oliver." Len said, furrowing his brows.

"...You don't have to lie, you know..."

"No, really! I'm not lying!" Len said indignantly. "It's not like that at all! It's more like you're a piece of art than a monster... A broken angel. You are NOT a monster by any means, Oliver, and-"

Len broke off when he felt Oliver hug him tightly. "Thank you, Len-kun..."

Len hugged him back as Oliver silently cried. Len couldn't get over how fragile Oliver was. He cried a lot. And for some reason, he kept getting under the impression that Len was going to start hating him over stupid things. It was understandable, though, considering what Oliver had been through. His parents beat him for absolutely no reason, after all. Oliver had eventually come to believe that there was something wrong with him no matter what he did. He never did anything to displease his mother or father, yet they abused him multiple times and on a regular basis. So whenever something happened that Oliver thought could be displeasing to Len, he went to worst case scenario.

But so far, Len had been so accepting and kind... Just like Oliver had imagined he'd be.

"I love you, Len-kun."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER, AHAHA! I AM EVIL! But seriously, I'll update soon, so no worries :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy! Also, thanks again to Zelka Renji for the faithful reviews! I have added a bit of a twist to this chapter for some drama like you suggested! Thank you so much!**

* * *

"I love you, Len-kun."

Len felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach jump into his throat. _He... loves me?!_

He felt Oliver smile into his shirt. "Really, you're so nice, you're the greatest friend I could ever ask for."

Len's moment of excitement was crushed. _Friend..._ _Of course. He loves me... But not in the way I want him to._

Oliver lifted his head. "Are you ok, Len-kun?"

_No! No, I'm not ok! _Len swallowed and found a strong voice. "I'm fine... I'm just lucky... to have a friend such as you, too, Oliver." Len felt like he was going to throw up.

Oliver smiled. "Really?" Len felt even sicker as Oliver cuddled close to him. Their bodies were pressed close and Len felt like he was going to cry. _Why? Why do you say you love me and then destroy my hopes? _Len's pain was rubbed in even further because of the warm embrace Oliver was giving him. _Why did I ever think I had a chance at love with him? _Len squeezed his eyes shut tightly and wrapped his arms around Oliver to prevent his tears from spilling out.

Meanwhile, Oliver was in pure bliss. Len had said he was lucky to have him! Oliver's heart was soaring and he basked in Len's warmth as his arms held him tight.

The next morning, Oliver awoke feeling great. He felt like he had had a wonderful dream, but he couldn't quite remember what it was about, though he suspected it had Len in it.

It felt so amazing to wake up to the sight of Len. Len was the best person in the world in Oliver's eyes. He was so kind to and helpful to Oliver. He even helped Oliver without knowing it when Oliver was living with his parents. Oliver was immensely satisfied to be able to reach out and touch Len. _Len._

Len opened his eyes and looked up into the smiling face of Oliver. Len felt his heart reduced to dust as he remembered last night. _Oliver._

Len quickly put on a fake smile, even though his chest felt tight. Len was very good at fake-smiling; he had to do it all the time for his fans. Oliver suspected nothing out of the ordinary.

"Len-kun, you're awake!" Oliver smiled even wider when he saw Len's bright blue eyes open and a smile appear on his face.

Len nodded and sat up. "Are you hungry, Oliver?"

"Yeah! What are we eating for breakfast?"

It made Len a bit sad to look at Oliver's bright and excited face. He liked to see Oliver smile, but...

"Fruit and pancakes, I think."

"Yum!"

At breakfast, Oliver gave Len his banana with a bright and cheery smile. "You like them, right? You can have mine too!"

Len fake-smiled and accepted the banana. He wished Oliver would stop being so nice to him. It would be less painful if Oliver would just ignore Len so that he could get over his feelings.

Rin watched Len closely over breakfast. It seemed like there was something wrong. He looked really down, and whenever Oliver talked to him he smiled in a strange way. Rin eventually realized his smiles looked different because they were forced. She frowned and dragged Len away as soon as he was finished.

"Wha-? Where are we going?" Len asked.

"I want to talk to you."

Oliver watched as they walked off. _I wonder what Rin-chan might want..._

Len was wondering the same thing, but his questions were answered when Rin pulled him into his room and closed the door. "Len. I can tell something's wrong."

Len blinked. "What?!"

"Did something happen with you and Oliver?"

Len shook his head.

"You're not fooling me, Len, I'm your twin! Did you two fight?"

Len shook his head with more conviction this time and sighed. "No, it's not that..."

"Then what?"

"Rin... I'm in love with Oliver."

Oliver froze outside Len's room door. _Len... is IN LOVE with me...? _Oliver's heart started beatingly quickly and he hurried into his own room closing the door.

He had been outside Len's room because you had to pass Len's room to get to Oliver's. Oliver was alone in the kitchen and was going to head back to his room. Now he wished he hadn't.

_In love... Actually IN LOVE... Like... romantically?! Oh my god! _

Oliver was freaking out. He couldn't believe it!

_Why the bloody hell is he in love with me?! What's going on? Did I mishear?! No, I'm sure I heard right...! _

Oliver was a nervous wreck. He had never thought of Len in that way before, but now that he was... He was even more hysterical now, but not because he was disgusted by the thought of loving another boy. But because it made too much sense. These feelings he had for Len... They weren't platonic, were they? They never were.

Oliver was sure he loved Len.

And it terrified him.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUNN! Cliffhanger again! :3 What will Oliver do? :O Heehee! Thank you for reading if you've read this far! And another big thank to Zelka Renji!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin's eyes widened. "You... you're in love...with Oliver?"

Len nodded sadly.

"Well, why are you so sad, then? Love is an amazing feeling!"

"Because... Oliver told me he loved me last night..."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. That made no sense! Shouldn't he be happy if Oliver loved him back?! She waited for him to continue explaining.

"But then he said as a friend... He only likes me as a friend and nothing more..."

Rin smiled. "That's what you're worried about?"

Len looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Well, even if he says he loves you as a friend, he still said that he loves you! Maybe it was his way of saying that he likes you without making it awkward in case you didn't like him back. He probably specified 'as a friend' so that his feelings for you wouldn't affect your friendship negatively!" Rin said confidently, even though she wasn't really sure. She just needed to give Len some hope... Maybe, if Oliver loved him as a friend now, he could grow to love him as more later. Or maybe she was right and he already loved him. She just hoped things would work out between them.

Len felt comforted. "You really think so, Rin?"

"I know so!"

"Thank you..." Len said, smiling and hugging Rin.

"Now go be with him!" Rin said with a smile, pushing Len playfully towards the door.

Len laughed. "Alright, alright, Ms. Bossy!" he said, walking up to Oliver's door lightheartedly.

Rin smiled and returned to her room. _Mission: Accomplished._

* * *

Oliver heard a knock on his door and he got himself under control. "Y-yes?"

"Oliver, it's Len!" Len's tone was light and happy.

"C-come in..."

Len opened the door and sat down next to Oliver on his bed.

"Hey, sorry about that, Rin just wanted to talk to me." Len said with a small smile.

Oliver nodded, avoiding eye contact. "I d-don't mind..."

"Are you ok?" Len asked, concerned. Oliver was acting a little wierd.

"I just heard something, that's all..."

Len furrowed his brows. "Something? What kind of something?"

"The kind of something where I accidentally hear you telling Rin... that you love me..."

Len's heart dropped. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. He heard me say that?!

Oliver looked at Len and said quietly, "W-was... it true?"

Len gazed at Oliver and nodded slowly. He whispered a single word. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have to go to bed now because I'm waking up early tomorrow to go to acting camp! So this is the last chapter today! :( But I get back from camp at 4 pm tomorrow and will immediately get writing again! I feel bad because I know my reader Zelka Renji will have to wait, but I will hurry to write more just for her! Thank you for reviewing again, I love reading your reviews! Well, sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes." _He... loves me. He just... He just told me he loves me!_ Oliver's heart stopped.

_I was half-expecting him to say no... What do I tell him now? _"O-oh... You... Oh." Oliver said unsurely.

"I'm sorry..." Len said sadly.

"S-sorry...? Why would you be sorry for liking me?" Oliver was a little confused. Oliver hadn't rejected him or anything, and he didn't plan to.

Len looked down and didn't answer. _Because you don't love me the way I love you... My feelings will only make things awkward between us. That's why I'm sorry, _Len thought.

When Len didn't reply after a moment, Oliver got worried. "Y-you don't have to be ashamed of your feelings..."

Len looked back up into Oliver's eyes. _No, that's not it, Oliver! _"I... I'm not ashamed..."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. _Maybe he's just nervous about confessing then... I hope that's all it is..._

"Oh... Well, you don't have to be nervous, Len-kun... Because... I think... that I maybe... like you too..." Oliver's face was crimson.

_Think I maybe like__him? What's wrong with me? Why can't I just tell him I love him back? I know I do..._

Len's eyes widened. He was NOT expecting that response from Oliver, and it took his mind a second to process it. _Rin... was right? He likes me...? He likes me! HE LIKES ME! _

Len was swamped with joy. He felt like his heart would burst!

"R-really?!"

A grin quickly made its way onto his face when Oliver nodded, the blush still on his face.

Len jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Oliver.

Oliver blushed even more and slowly lifted his arms to return the embrace. "L-len..." Oliver breathed in deeply, inhaling Len's scent. He smelled like bananas. Oliver nuzzled himself closer to Len.

Len noticed Oliver had dropped the -kun from his name. It made him happy to hear Oliver say his name without feeling the need to add honorifics. It made Len feel like they were closer somehow, more... intimate. Yes, that was the word. _Intimate._

They stood in the embrace for a long while, content to just be with each other and feel the other's warmth.

After a little over five minutes however, Rin walked into the hall and saw them. She grinned.

Len shot her a smile and a thumbs up and she giggled. _I guess it all worked out then! _she thought. She skipped off happily, thinking of Oliver and Len.

Len and Oliver pulled apart and Len gently led Oliver to his room. They took a seat on Len's bed and Len draped an arm around Oliver's shoulder and held him close. Oliver couldn't help but blush a little.

"So... does this mean we're... dating now?" Oliver asked Len quietly.

"...Depends. Do you want to?"

Oliver blushed and slowly nodded. "I-I would love that..."

Len grinned and gently tilted Oliver's chin towards him. Oliver's blush got darker as Len leaned down.

Len's eyes fluttered shut as he gently pressed his lips against Oliver's soft ones. _It feel so incredible to kiss him... I wish we could stay like this all day. No, forever._

_Oh... Oh my... Len... Is kissing me... _Oliver's eyes closed as all sensible thought fleed his mind. All that existed was him and Len. Right here. Right now.

Their kiss ended far too soon for either of their liking, but they had to pull away eventually. Oliver and Len looked each other in the eye, a deep blush coating Oliver's cheeks and a light pink tint staining Len's.

Len immediately bent down for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for so long! I know I said I'd be back at four, but I didn't end up getting back until later because we went to my brother's house. I got it posted as quickly as possible though! And thanks again for your reviews, Zelka! You're my only reviewer and I really appreciate that you take the time to write me such lovely reviews! They make me feel great! I got some mixed info in the last one though. "I can't wait," and "please post soon," followed by a "take your time?" XD Some mixed signals there! Well, anyways, there's the next chapter! Yayy! This one's so fluffy! **


	8. Chapter 8

Len and Oliver were still on Len's bed. Len was planting small kisses on Oliver's face. His eyebrow, his nose, his cheek, his forehead... his lips. Len was on Cloud 9, feeling Oliver's soft skin under his lips. He was finally able to show Oliver his affection and devotion.

Oliver's single eye was closed contently and a light blush was on his cheeks as Len placed tender kisses all over Oliver's face.

Suddenly a thought came to Oliver's mind that broke his blissful state.

It was lunchtime.

Not a big deal, right?

Wrong.

Lunchtime meant seeing the other Vocaloids.

_What are we going to tell them about us? Oh no! What if they shun us for being together because we're both boys? _

_I'm so nervous...! _

_How will we tell them? _

_Should we tell them at all?_

Another thought came to Oliver. _What if Len's ashamed of being in a relationship with me? _That made Oliver feel incredibly sad...

A video of Oliver and Len's future realtionship played in Oliver's mind.

He and Len couldn't openly display affection for each other, only being able to hold each other at certain times, hidden away in one of their rooms when the other Vocaloids weren't around to judge them and criticize them... That was no way to carry on a relationship, Oliver thought.

Apparently, Oliver was visibly saddened because Len stopped kissing his face. "Oliver? You alright?"

Oliver opened his eye. "It's time for lunch. We should be heading down soon..."

Len kissed Oliver's forehead again. "That can wait, right? Surely the others won't mind us not coming down right away."

"No, that's not it..."

"Then what?" Len asked, confused.

"Well... when we go down for lunch... and see the other Vocaloids... Should we tell them we're dating?"

Len blinked. He hadn't thought of that at all, he was so preoccupied with just being with Oliver.

"I see no reason to hide it..." Len saddened. "Why? Are you ashamed?"

"Of course not!" Oliver said strongly, a bit surprised that len would think that. "I just thought you might want to keep it secret, that's all..."

"Oh... No, I don't mind telling them. They're our family, after all." Len replied, thinking.

"H-how should we tell them?" Oliver was glad Len wasn't shamed to tell them, but now they faced another problem: actually telling them.

Len looked down at Oliver's nervous face and pulled him close. "I can tell them... I'm more comfortable with them than you are. I'll figure out how to bring it up, don't worry, sweetie."

_S-sweetie? _Oliver thought, blushing at the new nickname that came out of nowhere. "O-ok..."

Len stood up. "Let's go now."

"N-now?! I... I guess... Ok..." Oliver agreed reluctantly, standing up as well. He was nervous to see the others' reactions.

Len felt anxious and really didn't want to go and face the others, but he didn't let his emotions show through. He wanted to keep calm for his Oliver. If Oliver saw Len getting anxious, Oliver would get even more scared.

Len took Oliver's hand and shot him a small smile, which Oliver returned weakly. Len began to lead Oliver to the kitchen, clutching his hand the whole way.

Oliver felt reassured by the presence of Len's hand intertwined with his own, and was calmer when they reached the kitchen.

Len looked at Oliver again and pushed the door open. _It seems that all the others are here already, _Len thought as he scanned the kitchen. _Good, if they're all here I can say it now and get it over with. _

Whereas all of the others being there was a good thing in Len's mind, the sight of all of them gathered together and looking up at them renewed Oliver's fear. _Oh god..._

The Vocaloids all looked up at them as they walked in. Len could see Rin smiling at their interlocked hands, while some of the others were staring at the hands a bit strangely. Most of them didn't seem to notice, though.

"Good! Len, Oliver, you're here! I made lunch for all of us today!" Luka said happily.

Len smiled at her. "Thanks, Luka. But, um, actually, Oliver and I have something we want to tell you all before we start eating..."

Rin smiled, knowing what was coming. Most of the other Vocaloids looked at him curiously, wondering what news they wanted to tell them. Only Gumi seemed to understand what they were going to say. Her eyes flickered to Len and Oliver's conjoined hands and a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"Oh! What is it?" Luka asked, a bit surprised.

Oliver was frozen and standing half-behind Len, only half of him visible to the others. Len gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and plowed on before he lost his resolution.

"Well, you see, Oliver and I are dating now, so... We just thought you should know."

Luka dropped the spatula she was holding. "Oh! Oh my gosh!"

Miku clapped her hands over her mouth and squealed and suddenly noise filled the room.

"OH MY GOSH, THAT'S SO GREAT! WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!"

Oliver and Len blinked, a little surprised by the others' reactions. Miku had jumped up and had both Len and Oliver in a hug. "OH MY GOSH, HOW CUTEE!~~"

Len laughed as they were squeeezed by Miku and Oliver smiled weakly.

Everyone could NOT stop congratulating them and blabbering on, it seemed! During lunch that day, Len and Oliver were the only things discussed.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter has a TWIST! *insert dramatic soap opera music here* XD Anyways, reviews would make me VERY VERY happy! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kaito was in his room, feeling sick.

It hurt so much to fake smile and act happy when you find out that the love of your life is in love with someone else.

Why? Why didn't Len love him back?

What did that snotty little kid Oliver have that Kaito didn't?

_Nothing._

Kaito was turning from sad to furious quickly.

Did that stupid brat think he could steal Len away from him?!

Well, Kaito had news for Oliver!

Len. Was. His.

Len would come to love Kaito; Kaito would make sure of it.

A plan began to form in Kaito's mind. He would bide his time... for now. Be extra-nice to Len. Try to keep Oliver away from Len as much as possible. Soon, Len would realize his true feelings for Kaito, with a little push if necessary.

It would work.

Kaito was sure it would.

A grin spread on Kaito's face and a small, twisted laugh escaped his lips, a single "Ha!".

Oliver wouldn't have Kaito's precious Len for long.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you all thought everyone was accepting of Len and Oliver's relationship! LOL, NOPE! Heh, can't ket them off THAT easily. Please don't hate me for this chapter! I'm sorry if you like Kaito and are upset by him being portrayed as a bad guy, but understand that I needed an antagonist because nothing crazy is happening right now XD So I needed a crazy person to try to split them up :) Kaito just happened to fit the part. He seems like the person most likely to want to molest Len, considering Shotarella and Shota Desuyon XD I really do like Kaito, though, I'm only writing this for the purpose of the plot, so sorry again if you don't like it! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

About thirty minutes after Len and Oliver had gone back to Len's room after dinner, they heard a knock on the door.

"Len?" They heard Kaito's voice call.

"Yeah, what do you need, Kaito?" Len replied with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm bored and I was wondering if you wanted to come do something with me." Kaito said.

Len looked at Oliver. "Oh, uh, sure. Can Oliver come?"

_NO!, _Kaito thought. "Sure!" Kaito called back cheerfully through the door.

Len smiled at Oliver. "Great!" He opened the door and stood before Kaito. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anything you wanted. I'm so bored that I'm willing to do just about anything," Kaito replied, giving Len the oppurtunity to decide where he wanted to go.

"Hmm," Len said thoughtfully, not having any ideas.

"Um, Kaito likes ice cream a lot, right? Maybe we could all go to that ice cream parlor..." Oliver piped up nervously.

Len grinned. "That's perfect! Good idea, Oliver!"

Oliver blushed at the praise and Kaito inwardly fumed.

He managed to keep up his cheerful facade with a bubbly, "Perfect!" He smiled at Len. "Let's go then, shall we?"

"Alright, sounds good!" Len extended his hand toward Oliver to help him off the bed. Oliver accepted his hand with a blush and Kaito seethed. He was sent even farther over the edge when Len didn't release Oliver's hand.

Kaito pushed away his anger as best as he could. Len and Oliver were just in the honeymoon stage. There weren't any real feelings between them, he thought to calm himself.

They began the short trek to the small parlor. Kaito made idle small talk with Len the whole way there, cracking jokes. He ignored Oliver the whole way and Oliver merely listened to their conversation, slightly amused by Kaito's silly jokes and playfullness.

The parlor door opened with a _"ding!" _from the bell above the door. They stepped over to the counter and scanned the menu.

"I'll have one scoop of vanilla and one of chocolate," Kaito told the woman behind the counter.

"Coming right up!" she said brightly.

Kaito turned to Len. "I already know what you're getting, Len," he said with a smile.

"Yep, two scoops of banana!" Len smiled back before turning to Oliver.

"And what are you getting?" Len asked Oliver, his eyes soft.

_Don't look at him like that! _Kaito thought.

"Um, I think I'll maybe have... Um... I'm not sure, I've never had ice cream before..."

"What!? You've never had ICE CREAM before?!" Kaito couldn't help from exploding. "What kind of kid has never had ice cream before?!"

Oliver looked down shyly. "Sorry, I don't know..."

Len put an arm around his shoulder. "I can't believe you've never had ice cream before... Here, I'll help you pick a flavor... Well, I'd have to say that Rocky Road is the best ice cream flavor other than banana, which is obviously the best."

Oliver giggled. "Why don't I try one scoop of banana and one scoop of Rocky Road, then?" Oliver suggested.

"Sounds delicious," Len said with a smile and Kaito nodded his agreement.

"Alright, here you go," the woman said, handing Kaito and Len their ice creams and then scooping out Oliver's.

Oliver picked up his cone and the three of them walked to a table.

Once they were seated, Oliver excitedly took a bite of his ice cream and then whimpered. "Ow, ow, ow! It's so cold it hurts my teeth!" he exclaimed, staring at the ice cream surprisedly.

Len chuckled at Oliver's reaction.

"Well, typically people lick it or suck on it. But don't eat it too fast or you'll get a brain freeze," Kaito advised.

"Yeah, I hear people complain about brain freezes a lot. Does it hurt really badly?"

Len shrugged, "I've never gotten one before," but Kaito nodded. "Yeah, it hurts a fair amount, but it doesn't last long.

Oliver nodded and looked at his ice cream cone again. He licked it awkwardly and his eyes widened. He hadn't been able to enjoy the taste when he bit it because of the pain, but now he smiled. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S SO YUMMY!"

Len laughed. _He's so adorable, _he thought.

Kaito fake-smiled, watching Len out of the corner of his eye.

Oliver messily licked the ice cream again, getting ice cream on his cheek without noticing. "Mmm!" His eyes were bright and shiny as he then began to suck on the top of his ice cream. "I can see why you like it so much, Kaito!" Oliver said brightly.

Len took the oppurtunity to reach over and wipe the ice cream off of Oliver's cheek with a finger.

Oliver stopped talking and blushed as Len licked the ice cream off of his finger. "Mmm," Len said with a smile. Oliver looked down and blushed even darker.

Kaito was PISSED. OFF. Look at them! _Look _at them! It was disgusting to watch! He frowned and licked his ice cream angrily.

Len was too busy smiling at Oliver and Oliver was too busy licking his ice cream and trying to avoid eye contact with either of them to notice Kaito's fuming.

Soon, Oliver reached the banana scoop and his eyes closed in delight as he savored it. "Mmm," Oliver moaned. The banana flavor reminded him of Len's scent... "I like the banana even better than the Rocky Road!" Oliver said happily.

Len smiled and Kaito scowled. "Glad you like it," Len said, watching Oliver and biting his cone.

Oliver opened his eyes at the crunching noise and looked at Len. "Oh, you're just eating the cone... Is it any good?" Oliver asked.

"The cone is _delicious_!" Len replied. Oliver nodded and sucked on his ice cream with more purpose, wanting to get to the cone to try it.

Soon, he did, and he took an eager bite. He grinned. "It's just as good at the ice cream!" He quickly took another bite, as much as he could fit in his mouth.

Len was watching him amusedly as Kaito stared at Len, furious and saddened by the look Len's face got whenever he looked at Oliver. That boy was stealing his Len!

Kaito finished the last bite of his ice cream cone with an irritated "crunch!" and waited impatiently for Len and Oliver to finish so they could get out of there. It was the first time in Kaito's life that he had ever wanted to leave an ice cream shop.

Oliver finished his cone and Len was the last one eating. He had neglected his cone, being preoccupied watching Oliver stuff his face with waffle cone.

Len polished his cone off quickly, however, and Kaito stood. "Everyone ready?"

Len nodded and stood with Oliver and they left the quaint little parlor.

Len wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist once they were outside and placed a gentle kiss on Oliver's lips. Oliver was blushing tomato-red. Len pulled their faces apart, keeping his arms on Oliver's waist, and smiled down at Oliver. "Just like I thought."

"Huh?" Oliver asked. _Just like he thought...? What's he talking about?_

Len smiled. "You taste like banana ice cream. "

Oliver blushed deeper and giggled. "R-really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Len retorted playfully.

Oliver smiled and leaned into Len.

Kaito turned away. _I feel like I'm going to throw up..._

Oliver seemed to suddenly remember where they were and that Kaito was still there when Kaito moved. "Oh!" He jumped away from Len, blushing embarrassedly. "Sorry, Kaito! Let's get home!"

Kaito nodded and they walked back to the house in awkward silence. _This isn't turning out so well... I have to do something, and soon. _Kaito thought.

They reached the house and Len turned to Kaito. "Well, Oliver and I will just head up to my room-"

"Actually, Len," Kaito said, cutting Len off, "I was hoping I could talk to you... in private."

Len blinked and glanced at Oliver, who was looking as confused as Len felt. "Uh, sure..." _What could he possibly want to talk to me about in private...?_

Kaito took Len's wrist and lead him into Kaito's room, closing the door. Oliver watched nervously as they disappeared into the room. _What could Kaito want from Len?_

Len looked at Kaito expectantly.

"Len... Why?" Kaito asked, hurt and anger clear in his eyes.

"W-what? What do you mean, why?" Len asked, more than a little confused. He was also a little afraid.

" 'What do you mean, why?' "Kaito said angrily, mimmicking Len. "I mean, why are you hurting me like this! Don't you care about me at all?! Can't you see what you're doing to me?!"

"Wh-? Please, Kaito, calm down! I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Len said nervously. Why was Kaito acting like this? He was fine earlier...!

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?!" Kaito whisper-shouted, bitter tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.

Len just blinked, shocked.

"I'm in love with you, Len!"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! How will Len respond to this sudden love confession? Find out soon! Comments will help inspire me to write the next chapter and would be greatly appreciated! Also, yes, Oliver has never had ice cream before XD His parents are really that mean XD Thank you for reading! ~Moony**


	11. Chapter 11

_'I'm in love with you, Len?!' What the hell is going on!? _"N-no, you're not..." Len protested aginst Kaito's confession.

Kaito pinned Len against the wall by his wrists, knocking something down in the process. Len heard something shatter but couldn't see what it was because Kaito was blocking it from his view. "Do you need me to prove it to you?" Kaito whispered to Len, who's eyes widened.

Len lifted his hands to Kaito's chest to push Kaito away from him when Kaito suddenly pressed his lips against Len's. Len froze in shock, his attempt to push Kaito away forgotten as he tried to process what was happening. _W-what is Kaito doing?! I'm dating-_

His train of thought was interrupted as the door flew open.

_-Oliver._

Oliver's eyes widened in shock and horror at what he saw. Kaito lips were pressed against Len's and Len's hands were pinned above his head by Kaito. At first, Oliver thought that Kaito might have been forcing Len to kiss him, but Len didn't seem to be protesting, and his hands were resting on Kaito's chest. _No... No! _Oliver turned and rushed out, tears falling from his eyes.

He had come in to see what was going on because he heard soemthing breaking and then silence and was worried that Len had been hurt. But he had NEVER expected to find Len locking lips with Kaito.

_Why would you do this, Len? You said that we were dating! You said that you LOVED me!_

Oliver sniffled and ran faster, his quiet tears quickly transforming into sobs.

_Why Kaito? What does he have that I don't? What does he have that would make you kiss him behind my back?_

Oliver reached his room and slammed his door shut, collapsing on his bed, his small form shaking with the sobs that he tried to quiet.

_I should've known better. Why did I ever think he loved me?_

In the other room, Len had shoved Kaito away from him as soon as he saw Oliver ran away. "You bastard!" he growled at Kaito. "What the f**ck is your problem?"

"There's no problem! It's time for you to break up with him, anyways. Can't you see? We're soulmates..." Kaito said reaching for Len again, who slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! I don't know what kind of delusions you're having, but we are NOT soulmates! _Oliver_ is my soulmate and I'm not going to break up with him and I NEVER WILL!" Len roared at Kaito.

Before Kaito could even begin to respond, Len dashed out of the room to find Oliver. _Oliver... _He could hear sobs coming from Oliver's room and opened the door. "Oliver...!"

Oliver cried even harder when he saw Len. "Please, just leave me alone! You don't have to tell me, I already know!" He said in between his sobs.

Len felt his chest contract. "Oliver, you have it all wrong-"

Oliver looked up at Len through his tears and cut him off. "Do I? Do I really?" he whispered. "Then what did I just see going on back there? Hmm, let me think... Oh yeah! You _very _willingly kissing KAITO!" Oliver bawled.

Len felt hot tears prick at his eyes. "Please, please Oliver, just listen... I love you, I would-"

"Bullshit!" Oliver said weakly in between his gasping sobs which were beginning to seriously hurt his chest.

Oliver was too weak to protest when Len warpped his arms around him, rocking the both of them. Len was crying too, now. "Oliver, I didn't want to, I swear, he pinned my hands above my head and forced me! I would never want to kiss Kaito! It just feels wrong! He's like my older brother! I would never cheat on you, Oliver! If I was ever in a relationship and wanted to start dating someone else, I would at least have the decency break up with the person!" Len tried to explain to Oliver, who sniffled.

"But... even though he had your hands pinned, that doesn't necessarily mean it wasn't consensual. For all I know, the two of you could just be into bondage. And... your hands... they were on his chest... like... like you were enjoying it..." Oliver said quietly. He had stopped crying once he heard Len explain, but he still had doubts. He was trying to keep from crying again because it was really hurting his ribs.

"My hands were on his chest because I was going to push him away, but then when he kissed me, I froze... That's why they were there... I didn't know what to do." Len said, pulling Oliver as close to him as possible.

"You should have pushed him away, that's what you should have done!" Oliver said loudly, tears leaking from his eyes again.

Len rubbed Oliver's back. "I know..." Len whispered.

Oliver hicupped and let Len embrace him. He needed to be comforted.

Len rocked the both of them. "Do you believe me?" he asked Oliver quietly, hoping desperately to hear Oliver's sweet voice respond with a 'yes.'

_Len... I... I don't know... Please, make me believe... _Oliver thought.

But the yes didn't come. Oliver was just sitting in Len's arms, not answering the question. "Oliver..." Len said, tilting Oliver's chin up so he could see his face. Oliver looked to the side, not meeting Len's eyes.

"I love you." Len recaught Oliver's attention quickly. Oliver looked back into Len's eyes and listened intently as Len began to sing a beautiful song that he had never heard before. He guessed that Len had written it.

_I need to prove to him how much I love him... _Len thought before starting to sing a song that he was making up on the spot. Len looked at Oliver and words began to flow out of his mouth.

"And if I could swim,

I'd swim out to to you in the ocean,

Swim out to where you were floating

In the dark...

And if I was blessed,

I'd walk on the water you're breathing

To lend you some air that heaving

Sunken chest."

Oliver appeared entranced by his words as Len continued on.

" 'Cause they chose you

As the model

For their empty little dreams.

With your new head,

And your legs spread,

Like a filthy magazine." Len sang, thinking of how Oliver was the newest Vocaloid and how he would have to act for the media since he was the newest shota. Oliver blinked at the sudden change in the song.

"And they hunt you,

And they gut you,

And you give in..." Len sang quietly, looking deeper into Oliver's eyes. Len paused before he continued on.

"And if I was brave,

I'd climb up to you on the mountain.

They led you to drink from their fountain

Spouting lies.

And I'd slay

The horrible beast they commissioned

To steer me away from my mission

To your eyes." Len sang, thinking of Kaito when he sang the part about the horrible beast. When he sang 'to your eyes,' his voice softened and he gently ran his thumb under Oliver's singular golden eye. Oliver didn't move, hypnotized by Len's voice singing the love song earnestly.

"And I'd stand there

Like a soldier

With my foot upon his chest.

With my grin spread,

And my arms out,

In my bloodstained Sunday's best!"

Len's voice softened once again.

"And you'd hold me.

I'd remind you

Who you are...

Under their shell..."

Len's voice strengthened as he sang the next portion of the song with all of his heart, hoping Oliver could see that he meant the words.

"I'd walk though hell for you!

Let it burn right through my shoes

These soles are useless without you...!

Through hell for you!

Let the torturing ensue

My soul is useless without you!"

Len took a deep breath and quieted his voice, continuing slowly.

"And if they sent a whirlwind...

I'd hug it...

Like a harmless little tree.

Or an earthquake...

I'd calm it...

And I'd bring you back to me!

And I'd hold you

In my weak arms

Like a firstborn..."

He returned to the chorus, his voice gaining new volume.

"I'd walk through hell for you!

Let it burn right through my shoes!

These soles are useless without you...!

Through hell for you!

Let the torturing ensue!

My soul is _useless _without you!"

Len paused and stared at Oliver's face for a short moment.

"Now I've walked through hell for you...

What's an adventurer to do

But rest these feet at home with you..." Len finished, watching for Oliver's reaction.

Tears spilled over the rims of Oliver's eyes. The song was absolutely beautiful, and Len was singing it from the bottom of his heart... for _him._ Oliver was so happy he had even forgotten about Kaito for a while, completely enthralled by Len's moving song.

"O-oliver...?" _Please, please, please, please...!_ Len begged mentally. He hoped that he had conveyed his feelings for Oliver in the song.

Apparantly he had. Oliver laugh-hiccuped and hugged Len. "Th-that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard, Len... Did you write it?"

Len nodded and smiled, wrapping his arms around Oliver. "Yeah, I kind of made it up as I went along..."

"R-really? T-that's amazing...!" Oliver smiled weakly up at Len.

Len gently wiped the tears out from under Oliver's eye and kissed him gently.

"I love you." Len murmured quietly.

"I love you, too, Len..."

"Do you believe me then?" Len asked.

"O-of course..." Oliver's voice didn't sound so sure and Len's eyebrows furrowed. He had to prove his devotion to Oliver, he had to think of something... But what? He had already sang to him...

A thought came to Len's mind. A thought that he had buried whenever it came to him previously, scolding himself with a '_Get your mind out of the gutter, Len.'_

When they had layed together in bed, their bodies pressed close to each other, alone in the dark room, Len had had some _thoughts, _yes. He denied it even to himself... Until now.

What was the only way left to show Oliver his pure devotion and love?

The answer seemed clear to Len.

* * *

**A/N: The song that Len sang to Oliver is called "A Walk Through Hell," and is by "Say Anything." Please listen to it, it's very good and you will get a better idea of what Len singing and the melody and stuff :) And yes... The THOUGHTS Len is talking about are perverted... ;) Should I write a lemon? Lime? Should I suggest that they had sex but not write about it? Or should Oliver stop Len with an "I'm not ready?" I would really love feedback, though I am leaning in a particular direction... Let's see if you'll sway me or strengthen my decision as to what should happen next!**

**Len: Well, I really think that you should write a lemon, moony! Agh! *blushes* I mean, for the purpose of the story, it would strengthen their love and.. and... and... the yaoi fangirls would like it... and...**

**Oliver: *shocked* W... what?!**

**Me: Ooooooooh, Len, you want to do Oliver, just admit it!**

******Oliver: Ack! *is choking on air***

**Len: GAH! NO!**

**Me: Heehee!**

**ALSO: OH MAH JEEZUS I HAVE A NEW REVIEWER! Thank you SOOO much for your reviews and your follow, owlcity! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY AH! I had been wondering if I would ever get any more reviewers! (not that I don't love you Zelka :D )**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WARNING: LEMON! If you don't want to read about two young boys going at it, (who doesn't?), then I suggest you skip this chapter, but lemme tell ya, you'll be missing out if you do :)**

* * *

Len kissed Oliver again, but instead Len's usual gentle kisses, this one was rougher and more passionate. Oliver was shocked to find Len's tongue licking his bottom lip. When he gasped, Len easily slipped his tongue inside of Oliver's mouth. Oliver's eyes widened, but then fluttered shut as Len's tongue roamed around his mouth. Oliver had never felt anything like this before...

A small moan escaped Oliver's lips, causing him to blush profusely. _What's gotten into me?! _

Len pulled back and smiled at Oliver, both of them panting slightly. Oliver blushed even darker as he looked into Len's mischievous eyes.

Even though Len was a virgin, he had a vague idea of what to do to turn Oliver on, since he read fanfictions about himself often. Sometimes the fanfictions he read got a little... dirty. It creeped Len out a little bit that crazy fangirls wrote pervy stories about him, but it flattered him for some reason unbeknownst to him.

Len began his ministrations to Oliver by licking his jawbone tenderly.

Oliver gasped. "L-len...?"

Len licked down Oliver's neck and nibbled on it gently, causing Oliver to moan again. Only then did Len pause to look up at Oliver. "Do you... want me to stop?" he asked while reaching up his Oliver's shirt and gently running his finger pads over Oliver's nipple, sending a shiver through Oliver.

Oliver moaned lightly and grabbed onto Len. Len smirked. "I'll take that as a no."

Oliver blushed and looked down. Len continued where he left off, tugging Oliver's shirt off and leaning down to suck on his collarbone.

Oliver was in bliss. The things Len was doing to him... he didn't know why, but they gave him this feeling... a really good feeling...

Len licked down Oliver's chest and Oliver squeezed his eyes shut tight to keep himself from moaning as Len licked over his nipple. He couldn't contain it for long however, because when Len began moving his tongue in a slow and teasing circular motion around his nipple an "Mm," escaped, despite his best efforts. Len continued licking down his stomach and flicked his tongue across Oliver's belly button, making Oliver gasp at the random and erotic motion. Len licked down even further until he reached the point where if he licked any further south, he would lick Oliver's pants.

"Time to get rid of these..." Len muttered as he unbuttoned Oliver's pants.

"L-len! What... What are you doing...?" Oliver asked as Len finished unfastening his pants.

"I think you know very well what I'm doing..." Len murmured lowly.

Oliver blushed and looked away from Len's piercing gaze. "...And we both know that you won't try to stop me." Len finished.

And with that, he tugged Oliver's pants off.

Oliver blushed, now only in his boxers while Len was still fully clothed. _How's that fair?_ On an impulse, he reached for the hem of Len's shirt and began to tug it upwards. Len raised an eyebrow and Oliver stopped, blushing. "I... don't know what came over me... sorry..."

"No, don't stop."

Oliver felt his face heat up and he hesitantly reached for Len's shirt again. He slowly pulled it off, Len raising his arms to assist. Oliver admired Len's bare chest for a moment after he had removed his shirt while Len half-smiled down at him. "Like what you see?" Len honestly had no idea where all of this was coming from, but he felt so confident doing this for some reason. _I read WAY too much crazy fanfiction..._

Oliver stuttered at Len's question. "Um, I... I... uhhhh..."

Len smiled at the cute sight. "Well?"

"Y... N-no."

Len made a pouty face. "Don't be mean..." he leaned closer to Oliver's ear and whispered, "or I might have to punish you..."

Oliver's face flushed. "L-len..."

Len licked Oliver's ear seductively before whispering huskily, "You've been a bad boy... Time to receive your punishment."

"L-len... wait... I... I'm not ready..." Oliver protested. Things had escalated very quickly, and before Oliver had realized it, he was sitting in just his underwear with Len half-naked and about to do god-knows-what. He had gotten so caught up in everything... He really should've stopped Len before it got this far...

Len looked down at the bulge in Oliver's pants. "It sure appears that you are..."

Oliver blushed, a bit horrified. "N-no! No, that's not what I meant!"

Len looked up at him. "Do you trust me?"

Oliver blinked and thought for a second. _Did I trust Len? _The answer came quickly and easily to Oliver; yes. "Yes, but-"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, why would you even ask me that!?"

Len smiled and kissed Oliver lightly. "Then, trust me on this... I'll make you feel good... _very _good..."

"I... O-oh..." Oliver was very tempted, but... did he want this yet? He loved Len, he really did, but they were both extremely young... and... they were both guys. It went against everything Oliver had ever been taught. It was wrong. But... it felt _so right._

Before Oliver could finish his thoughts, he felt his boxers get tugged off. "L-len! What are you..." he broke off when he saw Len staring at him like he was a piece of chocolate cake that he'd just _love _to devour...

"L-len..." Oliver was silenced when he felt a hand reach down and touch him. All his previous thoughts were quickly forgotten. "O-ohhh..."

Len licked his lips lightly and grasped Oliver and began to move his hand, slowly at first. "Ohhh... Len..." Oliver moaned.

Len's hand movements got faster, making Oliver moan even louder.

Oliver whimpered a bit disappointedly when Len's hand left him suddenly.

Len leaned down and licked Oliver's tip, causing Oliver to gasp. "L-len!"

Len started to suck on Oliver's tip and Oliver dug his fingers into Len's hair. Len took more of Oliver in his mouth slowly, torturing him. "Ohhh... Len... P-please..."

Len heard the magic word and quickly took the rest of Oliver in his mouth, nearly gagging himself. Oliver gasped and let out the loudest moan yet at the sudden movement. Len sucked and twirled his tongue around Oliver's member, bobbing his head up and down. Len was deep-throating Oliver and it was driving the other boy wild. His moans grew in volume and suddenly Oliver was crying out Len's name and Len felt his mouth fill with hot liquid.

Len pulled away from Oliver and swallowed, licking his lips.

Oliver was panting and sweating with a red tint to his face. "Th... That was amazing... I never thought I could feel so good..." Oliver half-panted, half-spoke.

Len smiled at him. "Now... it's time for me to have my fun..."

Oliver's eyes widened. _I should've known he wasn't finished with me!_

"Undress me."

"I... what? No!"

"Just do it," Len said a bit more forcefully.

"I... but..."

Len leaned in close to Oliver. "C'mon... you know you want to..." Len's voice was alluring and his hand reached down to brush a certain _area_ of Oliver's.

Oliver blushed and felt himself get further aroused. He reluctantly unbuttoned Len's pants, his hands shaking nervously. Len placed his hands on Oliver's and helped him. "It's ok... Don't be nervous, Ollie."

Oliver blushed at the new nickname and together they unfastened Len's pants. Oliver tugged Len's pants down gently and Len stood up and stepped out of them. Now Len was only in his boxers and Oliver looked up at him nervously. Len pulled off his own boxers and Oliver couldn't help but stare at Len a little bit.

Len smiled and straddled him, offering his hand to Oliver. "Suck."

"I... what?" Oliver was confused.

"Suck," Len repeated, pushing three fingers close to Oliver's mouth.

"But... why?"

"If I don't prepare you, it will hurt a LOT."

Oliver's eyes widened. "It hurts? And what do you mean, prepare me?!"

Len sighed. Oliver was so damn innocent, he really had no clue what was going on. "I promise I'll try my hardest not to hurt you, and as for preparation, you'll find out soon enough..."

Oliver looked extremely nervous as he opened his mouth and sucked on Len's fingers. After a moment, Len pulled his fingers away, which were now thoroughly coated with saliva. Len moved his hand downwards and Oliver grabbed his arm to stop him, his eyes wide with fear.

"Len..." he whispered.

Len leaned down and kissed him gently, murmuring comforting words. "It's okay, baby, I promise I'll go slow. Don't worry, it'll start to feel really good when you adjust... Just bear with me for now..."

Oliver released Len's hand slowly. "...I trust you."

Len pushed his first finger inside Oliver, making the younger blond whimper in pain. "L-len, that _hurts!_" he groaned in pain.

"Ssh, it's okay, it'll be fine..." Len kissed Oliver gently and waited for him to adjust more before he continued. Len kissed Oliver again. "Are you ready for the second one?" he asked quietly. Oliver nodded, gripping Len tightly.

Len pushed his second finger inside of Oliver and Oliver let out a squeak. "Len!" Oliver wriggled uncomfortably as Len nuzzled his face in Oliver's neck. "Hey, it's okay, baby, the pain will be over soon, I promise." Len felt awful; he was hurting Oliver! But it couldn't be helped if they were going to go through with this.

Oliver cried out in pain as Len scissored his fingers inside of Oliver. "P-please, Len...!" Len looked at Oliver sadly. "I'm so, so, sorry, baby..." He planted small kisses on Oliver's face, whispering to him until Oliver calmed.

Len entered the final finger to Oliver slowly and Oliver whimpered in agony, a single tear trickling down his cheek. Len felt so terrible, he needed to do something to relieve Oliver's pain. He waited until Oliver had calmed down a little and moved his fingers inside Oliver, causing him to mewl. Finally, Len found a certain spot that made Oliver's cries of pain turn to pleasure.

"Ohh, Len! Right there! Hit that spot again!"

Len quickly obliged, hitting Oliver's prostate again with his fingers. Oliver was moaning like wild as Len kept hitting that spot. After a moment, Len removed his fingers from Oliver and Oliver gave a disappointed little whine.

"Don't worry; we'll be doing something even better in a minute."

Oliver blushed embarrassedly.

"Are you ready?" Len asked Oliver quietly, positioning himself to take Oliver.

Oliver looked deeply into his eyes for a moment, before giving a small nod of assent. "I love you," he whispered.

Len smiled and kissed him. "I love you too..."

He began pushing inside of Oliver and Oliver groaned in pain again. Len continued to push in slowly until he was fully inside Oliver. He waited for Oliver's pain to subside, enjoying the feeling of Oliver around him.

When Oliver felt ready, he looked into Len's eyes. "You... can move now." Oliver said shyly.

Len kissed Oliver again and began to move in and out of Oliver slowly with a moan.

"L-len!" Oliver cried as he hit his prostate.

Encouraged, Len began moving faster and harder. Both of them were moaning uncontrollably.

"H-harder!" Oliver begged.

Len happily did as he was told and moaned. "Oliver... So tight..."

Oliver cried out in pleasure when his prostate was hit again and again. "Len! Oh...! Len, I think...!" Oliver broke off as he came on the both of their chests. "LEN!" he cried, no, nearly _screamed._ That sent Len over the edge and soon he was filling Oliver with his seed.

"O-Oliver!" he moaned sensually, panting. He pulled out of Oliver and collapsed next to him, pulling him close. "I love you," he said quietly.

Oliver smiled and said, still panting, "I love you, too. More than anything."

Len nuzzled his face into Oliver's neck. "And I love you even more than that."

"How is that even possible?" Oliver asked with a small laugh. "More than more than anything?"

"I just do, okay? Don't question it!" Len replied with a smile, hitting Oliver's arm playfully.

Oliver smiled and snuggled close to Len, and Len kissed the top of his head, gently wrapping his arms around his lover. Both drifted off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? This is my first lemon, and honestly, I felt so awkward writing it! But I hope you like it! Thank you again Zelka and owlcity for your awesome, kind reviews! They always make me grin! :D Anyways, THANK YOU for reading and I really hope you liked this chapter! Tell me how it was and remember that constructive criticism is welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It took me a while to figure out how to continue with this, but I got a little something done for you guys.**

* * *

Len groggily opened his eyes and blinked as he was blinded by light pouring through the window. He glanced over at Oliver, still passed out beside him and smiled. Oliver was clinging to the blankets, his mouth open slightly as he slept peacefully on his back. Len snuggled closer to him and sighed._  
_

"I do NOT want to get up..." Len mumbled, glad that Oliver was still asleep so he wouldn't have to move.

Oliver's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Len's voice. Oliver winced when he was greeted into consciousness by a pain in his behind. "Ow..." Oliver said as he rolled onto his side to face Len.

_Guess that's what I get for wishing that he would stay asleep... _"Are you in pain?" Len asked, concerned. If he was in pain just laying on the bed, imagine how he'd feel trying to walk around...

Oliver nodded. "A-a little, yeah."

Len kissed the top of Oliver's head. "I'm sorry." Len meant it. He wasn't expecting it to hurt Oliver that much. _I guess the fanfictions downplay the pain aspect, because usually there's not much pain involved, during or afterwards... _He remembered the pain Oliver was in when they first started and frowned. He suddenly remembered something he had read about that he hadn't done. _You're supposed to use lubricant and a condom so the first time is easier... Sh*t, I didn't think about that..._ Len felt even worse knowing that there was something more he could've done to lessen Oliver's pain.

Oliver shook his head with a sigh. "It's fine. Besides, I..." he blushed, trailing off. _I almost just said that I enjoyed myself last night! What the heck am I doing?!_

Len looked at him oddly. "You what?"

Oliver blushed darker. "Uh... I... It's nothing, really! Please ignore that!"

Len was curious as to what Oliver was going to say. "No, really, what?"

"Uh, I, uh, was just thinking, um, I mean..." Oliver tried to come up with something.

Oliver's behavior was peaking Len's interest even further. "Just tell me what it was!"

_I guess I have to tell him... I can't think of anything else... _Oliver looked down. "I was going to say that asdldkajkdfo." Len couldn't understand the quiet end of Oliver's sentence.

"What?" Len's eyebrow's furrowed. _Why the heck is Oliver acting like that?_

"I was going to say that I enjoyed myself last night..." Oliver whispered, Len barely understanding his words.

Len's eyes widened for a second before he grinned.

"Hahaha!"

Oliver looked up at Len's laughing face indignantly. "Hey! What's so funny?!"

Len touched Oliver's face. "That's what you were going to say? Silly..."

Oliver blushed. "It's not funny...!"

Len kissed Oliver's nose. "I know. Sorry." He leaned down to whisper in Oliver's ear. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it..."

Oliver's face reddened. "L-len..."

Len smiled and kissed Oliver gently before sitting up and stretching his arms over his head with a yawn.

Oliver looked up at him, traces of his blush lingering on his cheeks. "Len, can you bring me breakfast?"

"Oh, right. It'll be pretty painful for you to walk for a while." Oliver nodded, feeling uncomfortable just laying down and not moving.

"I'll bring you a bagel or something. Do you want it now?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes please."

Len went downstairs to fetch food for the both of them. He stopped walking as soon as he saw Kaito.

"Len, what happened between you and-" Kaito began, hoping to hear that the broke up before Len cut him off with a growl.

"Don't talk to me, bastard." Len walked right past Kaito and into the kitchen where he walked past Rin.

"Hi, Len! I made some pancakes this morning! Is Oliver awake?" Rin said brightly.

Len nodded. "Yeah, but I'm bringing food up for him," he replied.

"Oh... Why?"

Len blushed. "N-no reason!"

Rin blinked and shrugged, preparing two plates of pancakes for Len and Oliver. As she was about to pick up the plates to hand to Len, she froze and gasped, something clicking in her mind.

"Rin?"

"Oh my gosh! Last night! Did you and Oliver...?

Len's eyes widened. _How the hell did she guess?! _"I-I... have no idea what y-you're talking about!" Len stuttered, his face red.

Rin squealed and jumped up and down. "OH MY GOSH, YOU DID! I HAVE TO TELL MIKU, SHE'LL BE SO EXCITED! WE JUST KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"W-WHAT?! Don't tell Miku! W-wait, you two discussed this?!"

Rin looked down and twiddled her thumbs. "Weeellllll..."

"OH MY GOD!" Len grabbed the pancakes and ran back to his room, calling "GOSSIPY PERVS!" over his shoulder at Rin, more than a little creeped out.

* * *

**A/N: Heehee, Rin and Miku are hardcore OliLen shippers!**

**WOW, NEW REVIEWER! THANK YOU, YOYOYOUYO! I'm sorry that I crushed your ship XD THIRD REVIEWER, F**K YEAH! I feel loved every time I get a review :D**

**I just realized that after that lemon I have to change the rating... So troublesome (XD It actually only takes like 2 seconds. Oh well)**

**A few chappies ago, I put a song into the story called A Walk Through Hell and I forgot to ask you guys what you thought about that. Did anyone look up the song like I suggested? Did you think it fit the story ok?**

**Also, I'm happy that owlcity and Zelka gave me some constructive criticism for the last chapter because I really feel that I needed it. **

**Owlcity: I'm glad you thought the prepping scene was good. I think that was the best part too, and I was able to write it more comfortably because it had more emotion in it like with Len comforting Oliver and wasn't them just flat-out doing naughty things. The prepping scene and the part where Oliver was protesting were easiest for me XD And Len swallowing Oliver in the first try was... Well, I don't know, let's just say Len doesn't have a strong gag reflex because I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that. About Oliver's sexual instincts, I didn't want to play them up too much because Oliver is still really innocent and he also wasn't sure about having sex. I'm sorry if you felt like there wasn't enough, I don't know. I was trying my hardest NOT to overthink what I was writing. I should've added more of that. As for Len not using lube or a condom and still managing to do that, I AM SO SORRY BECAUSE I DID NOT EVEN THINK OF THAT! I feel really stupid now XD Like I said, I was kind of rushing through and trying not to think about it much cuz I felt awkward, so sorry about that mistake! I don't think I'm going to go back and correct it though because I doubt Len just has condoms laying around, and I mentioned Len not using lubricant in this chapter and hopefully I made it a bit more believable by putting Oliver in some more pain. I'm evil XD As for Len's reactions, I meant to write more on that on a kind of emotional scale but I didn't end up doing that, don't really know why. And I didn't write about Len's... yeah... or either of them getting erect cuz I felt way too awkward to even begin to type it!**

**Zelka: About Kaito confessing so quickly, I would have liked to have written it so that he waited longer. But, I didn't want to write filler chapters cuz I had very little ideas for ways that Kaito should come on to Len and try to seperate them, so I hurried it. I think it works though because since Kaito's like, borderline insane, it seems plausible that he would just snap and pour out his feelings to Len like he did. Sorry if you didn't like that I did that!**

**Also, VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! IT IS VERY TRAGIC! I am planning to end this story soon! *gasp* I know, I know. But I don't have many ideas of how to continue on from here. If you want me to, I can write a few more fluffy chapters but that's all I plan to do with this story. ****DO NOT FRET, THOUGH, MY DEARS! For I plan to start writing an ALL NEW OLIVERXLEN FANFICTION as soon as I'm done with this one! I hope you will continue to read my stories! Thank you VERY VERY much, bye! (Dang, that was a long author's note, it's as long as the chapter... I'm just not in a writing mood right now :( )**


	14. Chapter 14

Len returned to his room. _It's hardly even my room anymore, since Oliver's pretty much always in here and sleeps here... Our room. Huh. I like the sound of that._

"Oliver, I brought pancakes."

"Oh, yum! I heard you yell a few times, though. Were you talking to Kaito?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I did yell at Kaito, but I was yelling at Rin, too." Len said, shuffling over to the bed and sitting down. He set Oliver's plate in front of him.

"Rin too? Why were you yelling at them?" _I can understand Len yelling at Kaito, but what the heck did Rin do?_

"Well, Kaito was being crazy."

Oliver nodded, rolling his eyes. _He always is. _"I could've guessed that much, but what did Rin do?"

"Somehow... she figured out what happened last night..." Len said nervously.

"ACK! You told her?! WHAT THE HECK?" Oliver was shocked.

"OF COURSE NOT! She just guessed! And then she said she was going to tell Miku!"

"WHAT?!"

"AND THEN I FOUND OUT THAT RIN AND MIKU HAD DISCUSSED THIS AND HAD GUESSED THAT WE WERE GONNA DO THAT SOON!"

"WHY WOULD THEY BE DISCUSSING THAT?! GOSSIPY PERVS!"

"EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD HER!"

Both of them were panting after the yelling they just did. The had gotten really heated up talking about that. It REALLY creeped both of them out... They could only hope that Rin wouldn't tell Miku, but knowing _those _fangirls they were probably already squealing about it.

Oliver sighed, a bit calmed down, and started to sit up to eat his pancakes. "Ah, OUCH! I shouldn't have done that..." Oliver said, plopping back to his previous position with a wince at the pain in his butt. Oliver was laying flat on his back with the plate of pancakes next to his head. "How am I supposed to eat like this?" he mumbled to himself.

Len smiled. "I think I have an idea how!"

Oliver shot him a look. "And what exactly are you planning to do? You better not chew up my food and try to spit it in my mouth like some bird. Gross..." Oliver wrinkled his nose thinking about it.

Len laughed. "No, you freak! That was a pretty good idea, though! Haha!"

Oliver looked away, thinking irritably, _It's not funny!_

Len propped Oliver's head up very carefully with a pillow, trying not to disturb his body, then sat the plate in Oliver's lap.

"That's better, thanks Le-" Oliver started to say, reaching for the fork before Len stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Len tisked. "What do you think you're doing, mister?"

"Um...?" _Eating?_

Len then picked up Oliver's fork and stabbed a bite of pancake. "Open up," he commanded, tilting the fork towards Oliver's mouth.

Oliver blushed. "H-hey, I can feed myself perfectly fine, you know...!"

Len frowned. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Len..." Oliver said tiredly.

"Oliver," Len mimmicked him childishly.

_I'm not gonna win this. _Oliver sighed and blushed, opening his mouth for Len. Len smiled and put the food in Oliver's mouth and Oliver chewed. "See, now how hard was that?" Len asked playfully.

Oliver blushed slightly and swallowed. "Oh, be quiet, you." Oliver opened his mouth again and Len continued feeding him with a grin.

_Well, that was unexpected... And weird. _Oliver thought about the whole being-fed-by-Len thing.

Len smiled again when he finished with Oliver and set his plate on the bedside table. He picked up his own fork. "You're adorable, you know that?" he asked offhandedly.

"W-what? Where did t-that come from!?" Oliver blushed.

Len smiled at him. "See? Look at that blush...!"

"Sh-shut up..." Oliver looked down embarrassedly and Len chuckled.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Len smiled.

Oliver sighed and leaned back further against the pillow, shifting uncomfortably. "How much longer do you think the pain will last?"

Len frowned. "I don't know... Hopefully not long. Do you want me to move you at all?"

"No... I think that would hurt me more, honestly." Oliver replied wearily.

"Ok. ...Sorry." Len apologised.

"We already had this conversation," Oliver said in response, closing his eyes.

His eyes opened when he felt a warm pair of lips against his. He hadn't felt Len's weight shift on the bed.

"I know," Len said, smiling down at Oliver, who looked away with a light blush.

"I love it when you blush." Len repeated himself, meaning it. It was so sweet and adorable when Oliver blushed...

"Shush..." Oliver said, blushing darker.

"Yeah, I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Sorry if you don't like how I ended it! I just stuck in a fluffy scene and an I love you and then I was like, "I'M DONE! THAT'S IT." I feel like I'm murdering my own baby by ending this story... So why am I happy about it? BECAUSE I'M GOING TO START A NEW STORY, HAHA! I have ideas for stories of my own lined up, and owlcity suggested that we co-write an OliLen fic! Yayyy! Hopefully we can get that rolling! So, I will be doing that with her as well as my own stories. Here's the plan for what I'm going to write next: I have ideas for two more OliLen fics, an idea for a Vocaloid/Hunger Games crossover, (lots of drama there), and I want to start writing a Luki X Mikuo fic and an Akaito X Mikuo fic! I'm also currently writing a Haru X OC fic if anyone here watches Fruits Basket. THAT IS A LOT OF WRITING RIGHT THERE. BUT I AM DEDICATED AND I WILL TRY TO DO AS MANY AS FEASIBLY POSSIBLE. I _WILL _GET IT DONE!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE for sticking through and finishing the story if you got this far! Extra big thanks to Zelka Renji, my first reviewer! She has consistently commented on every one of my chapters as well as owlcity, who I plan to work with! Another thanks to yoyoyou for commenting, and to anyone else who comments in the future! I love you all!**

***tears* Sayonara...!**


End file.
